


Shadow

by guanoo



Series: Nines~ [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Gap Filler, M/M, Short, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanoo/pseuds/guanoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[9.03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored at work and this is mostly indulgent pwp intimacy junk. Written on my phone

He heard the sound for the eighth time when he was stretching, rubbing his eyes, ready to call it a night on the research front. A weird squealing noise that faded in, crescendoed abruptly, and disappeared again before he even had time to cover his ears. He blinked, and saw Dean across the polished wood floor, in his socks, having just cleaned up the kitchen.

Upon meeting his eyes, Dean changed direction, padding into the study. "Hey, how you doing man?" he asked for what must have been the millionth time since the angels had fallen. 

Sam laughed out, "Fine," because he was, and that hadn't changed. 

Dean scowled, and turned to leave, but Sam caught his brother around the waist and kissed him, slowly, sweetly. And Dean kissed back.

Sam marveled at how fucking nice it was for things to be so simple between them for a change. 

.

He heard it again that night—a high, droning whine that reminded him of angelic voices. He kissed the back of Dean's neck absently, running a hand down Dean's bare chest under the blanket, wondering if he should trouble his brother about it. After all, Dean had looked better lately, too, and if the trials had cracked Sam's brain, it could be an eternity before they found this—well, stability—again. 

Dean gave no indication of hearing it, so Sam knew it was in his head. 

He pressed his lips more deliberately against the curve of Dean's shoulder. No, he didn't want to lose this just yet, not over a fleeting, occasional sound. 

Dean turned over in his arms, tangling their legs together and burying his face against Sam's neck. Sam inhaled abruptly, surprised at the intimacy of it. He pressed his nose into Dean's hair, dragging his palms down Dean's spine to where it dipped in, pulling him closer. 

No sooner had he felt the first stirring of arousal than Dean grunted against skin, "Fuckin Bigfoot. No more sex."

Sam snorted. 

It was silent for one more blissful moment. Then Dean cleared his throat. 

"So, Sam, whenre you gonna choose a bedroom?"

Sighing, he said, "Dean, I already have."

Dean twisted free of his arms to peer up at him through the darkness. He looked incredulous. 

"Where? Which room?"

"The one under the rear staircase."

Dean gaped. "The... the storage room? Dude, how are you gonna make that place habitable?"

"I already sleep there," Sam replied coolly, "when I'm not sleeping with you."

Dean raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. He didn't want to acknowledge that they were sleeping together, because the idea was still so preposterous to him, somehow. 

Sam pushed up on one elbow, yawning. "Guess this's my cue to head back." 

"Guess so," Dean agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Sam caught his lips one last time. "Night, Dean."

Dean swore against his mouth, but before Sam could leave, his brother was already pulling him down into a firm embrace. 

And the static shrieks echoed through his mind like a lament. 


End file.
